Forgotten Bonds
by gurrenlagann29
Summary: New faces have shown up in SS and Karakura and Ichigo must learn to live with the new people. Takes place in time before Ichigo and the others go to rescue Orihime from Aizen and later in the future. Many OCs and Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

My main Bleach fanfic. YAY!!

Forgotten Bonds Part I.

Chapter 1: New Faces

_Sunny morning in Sereitei in Squad 8captain's room. _

Kyoraku could hear footsteps coming towards his room. "Man I hope it isn't Nanao, or she would probably whack me over the head with the sake bottle for drinking this early in the morning, but I just love it when she gets angry" Kyoraku said to himself.

The door opened and his fourth seat, Hishirama Soukyou was standing there with what looked like a bunch of paperwork that Kyoraku groaned to himself when he saw it. "Captain I brought the paperwork that needs-Captain? Captain" he yelled "don't tell me you're already drunk. It's only 9 in the morning for god's sake."

"Aww, come on you're being like Nanao. Scolding me for drinking and telling me to do paperwork, you guys are no fun" Kyoraku said with a slight frown on his face. "By the way, care to have a drink with me before you head off?"

"HELL NO!" Hishirama yelled so loud that everyone in the squad could hear him. "I don't drink sake like all you drunks do. And besides, I don't want to get drunk before I go and meet up with this Ichigo guy in Karakura Town."

"Ah yes, Kurosaki-san. Do tell him that I said hi" Kyoraku said.

"Yeah yeah whatever, but I still need to get Hishirou from the 3rd squad barracks and take him with me before I leave" Hishirama told him.

"Why ya takin' him with you?" Kyoraku asked.

"Well he is my son after all, and I decided that I should take him with me to save a trip to the real world" he answered.

"Well then, have fun meeting Kurosaki-san" Kyoraku said when Hishirama walked out the door.

_Squad 3 barracks. _

"See ya lieutenant Izuru" Hishirou said waving goodbye to him.

"See ya, take care in the real world and don't forget the training" Izuru yelled back at him.

"Don't worry, I wont forget" he said running around the corner and bumping into Hishirama.

"Well in a hurry to get to the real world aren't we" Hishirama said helping Hishirou up off the ground.

"Yeah, this is the first time since the training in the academy that I'll be going to the real world" he said with a smile on his face. "Oh and father, guess what. I learned the name of my Zanpaktou today!"

"Really?! Well what's its name then" he asked the excited boy.

"Its name is Fushichou and it's a fire type Zanpaktou" he said.

"Ah cool" Hishirama said with a smile on his face. "But did I tell you the name of my Zanpaktou yet?"

"Um, no you didn't. What is it?" he asked his father.

"It is Raikage and it is a lightning type" he said. "But that's enough talk of our Zanpaktou, we should get to the Senkai Gate since it's almost time to go."

_At the Senkai Gate. _

"It's all ready for you to go through now" one of the men at the gate said.

"All right, lets go Hishirou" Hishirama said.

"Okay then" he said as they ran through the Senkai Gate both with a Hell Butterfly following them.

"Man, it's been awhile since I've gone through a Senkai Gate that I'd forgotten how the Dangai Precipice World looked" Hishirama said chuckling to himself.

"How many years has it been?" Hishirou asked.

Hishirama was about to answer when he was cut off by a strange noise coming from ahead. "What the hell is that?" He was soon answered by the walls collapsing around him. "Shit, who the hell is doing this?"

About five or so hollow appeared seeming to be lead by an Adjuchas or something. "We have grown tired of you using our world as a passage way to the world of the living and Soul Society" the Adjuchas said.

"This is the only way to get from each of the dimensions and we-" Hishirama stopped when he saw that the Adjuchas had captured Hishirou.

"We will take this one as prisoner, and if you try anything then we will kill him" the Adjuchas said and used Sonido to escape into Hueco Mundo.

"Damn it all" Hishirama said cursing to himself. "Damn, I've heard stories of people coming back from Hueco Mundo only to find that they had been turned into Vizards from the environment, I just hope he can make it back."

_Back to the hollow gang. _

When Hishirou finally came to he realized that he had been taken prisoner, but the hollow had taken him too lightly thinking that he was a defenseless little kid. He quietly released his Zanpaktou and escaped from the gang only to find that he was in a giant forest.

Hishirama had been following Hishirou's reiatsu the entire time and when he got to the place, all he found was more and more sand. That's all Hueco Mundo was, just a giant fucking sandbox with a bunch of dead twigs stuck into the ground. "Man everything looks the same in this hellhole of a desert" he cursed to himself. But a moment later a hollow dragged him below the surface of the sand into the Menos Forest. "Damn hollow, get out of my fucking way" he yelled as he cut the hollow in half. He shook the blood off of his sword and started looking for Hishirou.

"Don't think you can run from us forever you little brat" the Adjuchas said running after Hishirou.

"Who said I was running away from you, I was just looking for someone" he called back as he ran behind a tree where his father had been watching. "Now?" Hishirou asked.

……. "Now!" he yelled coming from behind the tree. "Strike, Raikage!" His Zanpaktou changed form and Hishirou could feel his father's reiatsu building up for an attack, and he was right. "Raikiri" Hishirama yelled sending the Adjuchas flying into a tree.

"Ugh, damn you bastard" the Adjuchas said in between coughs.

"Now then, if you don't want to die then I suggest you open a Garganta to the world of the living right now" Hishirama ordered pointing Raikage at the Adjuchas's head.

"Ha ha, fine then" he said tearing open a Garganta to the world of the living.

"Goodbye, Adjuchas" Hishirama said leaving with Hishirou through the Garganta.

"I will have my revenge on you some day, Shinigami" the Adjuchas said with a vengeful look.

_In the Garganta. _

"Hey father?" Hishirou asked his father.

"What is it Hishirou?" he asked.

"Is, is it normal to hear a voice other than the voice of your Zanpaktou in your head?" Hishirou asked his father.

Hishirama's eyes went wide with shock and fear. _Shit. This is bad very bad. Did those hollow really have that much time to do that to him. If it is so, then we need to have a talk with Urahara. _Hishirama thought.

"Father?" Hishirou asked bringing him back to speed. "Are you okay, you kind of spaced out for a sec there?"

"Yeah I'm okay" he said with a fake smile on his face. "Look, we're coming out of the Garganta."

When they came out of the Garganta they found that it was nightfall already.

"Man how long did we spend in Hueco Mundo? We were supposed to arrive here by noon and it's already around 6 o'clock." Hishirama said with a long sigh.

"We should find a place to sleep after we get our Gigai shouldn't we?" Hishirou asked.

"Yeah, we'll stay at Urahara's place for tonight since we're going there anyways" he replied back.

_At Urahara's shop. _

"Hey long time no see, Hishirama" Urahara commented in his usual goofy way with his fan in front of his face.

"Shut it Kisuke, we came here for two reasons. Reason 1: to get our Gigai, and reason 2: to find a place to stay the night." Hishirama explained.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like Hishirama" Urahara told him.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Hishirama and Urahara snuck to the underground training room to discuss something.

"Kisuke, there's something I have to talk to you about" Hishirama said.

"Let me guess, it's about Hishirou, isn't it?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah. You see while we were in Hueco Mundo, the hollow did something to him" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Did they turn him into a Vizard?" Urahara asked.

"That's my guess since he said he was hearing a voice other than his Zanpaktou's voice in his head" Hishirama explained.

"Well then, this is bad" Urahara said.

"Can you help him?" Hishirama asked.

"No" Urahara said bluntly, "but, I do know who cam help him." Urahara gave him a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Go to this address, the people there are jut like him but have control over their inner hollows. Oh and you could also ask for Kurosaki's help while you're at it."

"Thanks. But why ask Kurosaki?" Hishirama asked him.

"Kurosaki is also a Vizard" Urahara said. "and I suggest you go to them as soon as you can before his hollow starts taking over, otherwise he might lose the inner battle before it even begins."


	2. Chapter 2: Late

Forgotten Bonds chapter 2: Late

_Hishirou. Hishirou, can you hear me?_ A woman's voice was calling to him.

"W-who's there?" he asked. "Wait, where am I?" He had been standing in what looked like a sea of fire.

"Over here" the voice said and Hishirou turned to see a beautiful woman standing in the middle of the flames.

"A-are you, my Zanpaktou, Fushichou?" he asked the woman.

"Yes I am. You have never seen me as this state before, but the reason I have called you is to ask you of something" she told him.

"Ask me of something? What do you want to ask me?" he asked his Zanpaktou curiously.

"I would like to know if you are willing to train with using my powers" Fushichou told him.

"Of course I'm willing to. Why wouldn't I?" he told her.

"That's good, now wake up. Wake up."

"**WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY**" Hishirama yelled as he threw a bucket of ice cold water onto Hishirou.

Hishirou woke up instantly and shouted back "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR NOT WAKING UP WHEN I TOLD YOU TO A FREAKING HOUR AGO" Hishirama yelled back at him.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW A BUCKET OF FUCKING ICE COLD WATER ON ME YOU ASSHOLE" he yelled back.

As the yelling continued with various curse words being thrown at each other, Urahara came in the room and tried to settle the conflict "Come on now, it was all a misunderstanding so I'm sure that-" and he was cut off by Hishirama and Hishirou punching each other square in each others faces.

An hour after the conflict the two made up by admitting that they were even with each other and were off to see Ichigo and Urahara waved them goodbye "See ya later" he said after each of them got into their Gigai and left. But after they had gotten to the street, Hishirou kicked Hishirama right in the back sending him flying over a car and onto the other side of the road.

"HEY, I THOUGHT WE WERE EVEN DAMN IT" Hishirama yelled from the other side of the street.

"Ah, but I didn't get you back for dumping that bucket of water on me. But now we are officially even" Hishirou explained trying not yell again and make a scene for a crowd of about 6 people were already watching.

"Damn you" Hishirama said to himself so no one would hear.

At Ichigo's house…..

"GOOOOOOOODDDDD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled as he made his daily assault on Ichigo while he was sleeping. Ichigo woke up instantly and kicked Isshin right in the face. "I guess- I really don't have anything left to teach you my son" Isshin said cupping his hands over his face.

"Well if you weren't an idiot and tried to attack me every morning then maybe you wouldn't get hurt" Ichigo said annoyed as hell. "Anyways I have to get ready for school so, GET OUT!"

After Ichigo got dressed, he ate breakfast and left for school. "Man, that jerk one of these days he'll make me late for school doing that" Ichigo mumbled to himself on the way to school.

At school everyone was waiting for classes to start when the teacher made an announcement "Class, today we have a new student with us. Would you please come in and introduce yourself?" she asked the new student.

"Yo, my name is Hishirama Soukyou, pleasure to meet you" Hishirama said with a blank expression. Everyone, including Ichigo, just stared at him. Hishirama swore he could hear a cricket chirp in the background. "Jeez not a very lively bunch are ya" he said with an annoyed expression. He took his seat and wondered how Hishirou was doing.

An hour earlier…..

"Okay so here's the plan, I've asked Urahara to enlist us into the schools here and I will be in Kurosaki's class while you are in the class of his younger sister in elementary school. Got it?" Hishirama told Hishirou.

"Whoa wait a minute, I have to be in elementary school while your in high school?" he asked Hishirama.

"Yes since you look more like that age range" he told Hishirou.

"Ugh, fine I'll go then" Hishirou said leaving for the school "See ya later then."

In the elementary school…….

Hishirou had already been introduced to the class and they already made fun of him for his red-orange hair. _Man these kids are annoying _he thought to himself. "Hey" a girl with black hair said sitting down next to him "don't listen to them, my brother would get that kind of thing too and he's in high school" she told him. "By the way, my name is Karin Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

"My name is Hishirou Soukyou" he said and they shook hands.

Most of the day had been quiet when all of a sudden during the 5th period class Hishirou's Hollow tracker went off and Karin looked at it and asked him what it was. "I'll tell you later" he said reaching into his pocket. _Shit! I didn't bring my mod soul with me _he thought worriedly. _Damn, I guess I'll just have to leave my Gigai here and hope for the best_ he thought as he got out of it and jumped out the window. Although that was a bad move since the Hollow jumped up to the window he had just jumped out of.

"Oh hell no, you aren't getting away from me" he yelled as he pulled out his Zanpaktou. The Hollow had made a large hole in the side of the building and the entire class was now outside on the lot where the fight was taking place. "Those idiots they just had to come out here didn't they?" he said as he blocked a blow from the Hollow.

After half an hour of fighting the Hollow he felt like he was getting no where. Every time he hit the thing it instantly regenerated itself. He was getting exhausted, he has even released Fushichou 15 minutes ago and was still getting no where.

"Damn it all" he cursed.

"_I can help you" _an eerie voice from inside his head said.

"What the hell?" he asked but his eyes were turning black and while he was distracted the Hollow pierced his left shoulder with its claws.

"_Well now, you don't wanna die do ya? Cause if you die then I die along with ya and I certainly don't wanna die" _the voice said again.

Hishirou felt his consciousness slip away from him and the Hollow was about to finish him off when his sword swung up and cut the Hollow's hand right off.

"I told ya I didn't wanna die, so I decided to take the situation into my own hands" the other voice said coming from Hishirou. "Now then" it said as Hishirou's head came up showing half a Hollow mask "let's have some fun!"

He cut at the Hollow from every which way not even caring about the wound on his left shoulder, which was bleeding quite heavily. Regardless of the pain he should've been feeling, he was having the time of his life. And all this time Karin was watching with horror.

With one last slash and a psychotic scream that could give anyone the chills he finally killed the Hollow. After a moment of silence he let out a psychotic laugh that everyone could hear, but his laughing was cut short when Hishirou forced the mask off of his face.

"You moron, what are you doing? We have ultimate power this way. Would you give it all up now?" he yelled.

"Get out of my HEAD" Hishirou yelled pulling the mask off of his face.

All this time Karin who had been watching in horror as the blood flew everywhere. _What is he. He looks like Ichigo with that outfit, yet that mask? _

Hishirou was exhausted but when he saw Karin's face he quickly used Shunpo and left as fast as possible. "Sorry father, but I don't think this'll work out for me anymore."

Back at the high school……….

Ichigo had sensed the Hollow when it appeared and luckily it had appeared during a free period of the day.

"Where do you think you're goin'" Hishirama said from the shadow of the building.

"I don't have the time to explain it all to you. Besides, you wouldn't understand it anyways" Ichigo told him.

"The Hollow is already dead man, there's no use goin' anymore" Hishirama stated back.

"How?……… Who are you?" Ichigo asked him.

"I am a Shinigami. From the 8th Squad to be precise" he answered back.

"So, why are you here then?" Ichigo asked him.

"_We_ are here to meet you of course" he said in response.

"We?" Ichigo asked and was soon answered as soon as Hishirou showed up besides Hishirama.

"Me and my son of course. Say Hishirou, weren't you supposed to be at school?" Hishirama asked Hishirou.

"The Hollow completely destroyed the school. But don't worry, no one was hurt" he said looking at Ichigo.

"Oh, by the way Hishirou I got a message from Captain Mayuri a little while ago" he said to Hishirou.

"Well, was it about 'that'?" he asked Hishirama.

"Yes, he said he has found a way to reverse your memory loss" Hishirama said looking at the sky.

"Memory loss?" Ichigo asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes. You see, Hishirou lost his memory from an incident at the 10th Squad barracks and he pretty much regressed to a kid the age of your sister, so Mayuri had to make his body play the part too" Hishirama explained. "He had to re-gain his Zanpaktou all over again and everything. We moved him to Squad 3 for the time being but I have explained it to him and he has regained a part of his memory."

"So, should I head back to Soul Society for the medicine?" he asked Hishirama.

"I guess so" he said opening up a Senkaimon for Hishirou "see ya later then." The Senkaimon closed and Ichigo was left alone with Hishirama.

"So is meeting me all you really wanted to do?" Ichigo asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"No. I also came here to measure just how powerful you are" Hishirama said jumping out of his Gigai.

Ichigo also came out of his body "So, shall we have some fun?"

"Let's" Hishirama said unsheathing his Zanpaktou and the fight began.

Back in Seireitei…….

Hishirou had shown up at the deranged scientist's lab and found that Mayuri was waiting for him.

"Welcome to my humble lab" Mayuri said getting the medicine ready.

"How long will this exactly take?" Hishirou asked the mad man.

"Not long at all. About 10 minutes at the most" he said still getting the medicine measured.

Hishirou sat down on the table he was supposed to be sitting on and Nemu came over "It won't take very long at all" she told him and walked away to Mayuri who had finished with preparations.

"Now then shall we begin the administration of the medicine?" Mayuri said with his creepy smile.

After 10 minutes in the lab Mayuri finally exclaimed "It's finally done. You can wake him up now Nemu."

"Yes Mayuri-sama" Nemu said and woke Hishirou up.

The true Hishirou walked out of the lab. "Man it feels damn good to finally have everything back" the man looking 25 years old exclaimed. The true form of his body still had the same hair but was more muscular, taller, and his sword was even bigger. "Guess I'd better get back there now."

Hishirou arrived at the Senkai Gate and ordered it to be opened; after all he was the 3rd Seat of Squad 10 so he had pretty good reputation and people looked up to him.

Hishirou spent no time getting through the Senkaimon and was back in the world of the living in a flash, and speaking of flashes he almost got hit with a Raikiri as soon as he got out of the Senkaimon. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING THE GUY!" Hishirou yelled at Hishirama.

"Oh it seems Hishirou is back" Hishirama said.

Ichigo was surprised when he saw an older version of the kid from before jump up and smack Hishirama right in the face and stopped the fight.

"Sorry about that Ichigo" Hishirou said.

"Are you really that kid from earlier?" Ichigo asked him.

"Kid? Hah, I ain't no damned brat, this is my actual age and form" he said back at Ichigo.

"Hey Hishirou, we need to go back to Urahara's place and get your permanent Gigai" Hishirama said.

"I can go myself for God's sake" Hishirou said annoyed and jumped off to Urahara's.

"Hey do you have a place to stay the night?" Ichigo asked Hishirama.

"Nope" he answered.

"Feel free to stay at my house for now. I'll wait for you after school" and both of them got back in their bodies and went back to school for the rest of the day.

Back at Urahara's shop………….

"Hey Kisuke, you around?" Hishirou yelled into the shop.

"Hold on a sec" Urahara yelled from the back.

Hishirou walked in and met Urahara in the storage room.

"Oh Hishirou, it's you" Urahara said. "I bet you've come for your Gigai haven't you?"

"That's what I came here for" he said looking around.

Urahara went out of the room with a pill and got Hishirou's Gigai for him.

"Here you go, and here's Soul Candy you left here this morning" Urahara said with a smile.

"So that's where I left it this morning" Hishirou said. "Thanks Kisuke."

"Any time Hishirou" he said waving him off.

Hishirou got into his Gigai and started for Ichigo's house. "I wonder if Ichigo and Hishirama are already there since the sun is already setting."

Ichigo and Hishirama had been waiting around for Hishirou for quite some time before Hishirou finally caught their Reiatsu and found them.

At Ichigo's house again……….

Ichigo walked in the door with Hishirama and Hishirou after him. "Dad I'm ho-" Ichigo was cut of by Isshin kicking him square in the face.

"What took you so long to get home tonight Ichigo?" Isshin asked yelling at Ichigo in his usual way.

They started yelling at each other for over 15 minutes and then Karin and Yuzu came out to see what all the fuss was about. Karin's eyes went wide when she saw Hishirou standing there, but he was older, WAY older than before.

"Come on guys you can sleep in my room for tonight: Ichigo said stomping up to his room with Hishirou and Hishirama following.

Rukia wasn't here for the time being so Hishirou crashed in the closet while Hishirama slept on the floor. _Are the people of this family always this crazy?_ Hishirama asked himself as he feel asleep.


End file.
